


A Great King

by solarbishop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, FFXV kinkmeme, Height Differences, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: Gladiolus and Noctis break the motel bed.FFXV Kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=896073





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially practice for what will come in Cam Stars, and I noticed this request on the kinkmeme and I was like "Hey! let's make some more people happy!"
> 
> I live for their height/size differences, I really do, and here is a clear reference for you based on the heights given on the wikia: http://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=6&base_in=6&comp_ft=5&comp_in=9
> 
> so here you go, seven pages of just straight porn
> 
> enjoy!

A small cry pours from his mouth as Gladiolus shoves and presses him against the motel door, and Noctis would curse his impatience if he was not so needy himself. He watches through blue half-lidded eyes as the towering man locks the door, and his breathing becomes more difficult to control as he realizes that both Ignis and Prompto will not be barging into the bedroom until Gladiolus is done with him. His hands find shaky purchase onto his tank top, and a whimper passes without permission through his lips when his eyes catch his molten, amber gaze.

 

“You will feel me for _days_ ,” Gladiolus growls a promise, a deep rumbling emanating from his chest that seemingly echoes throughout the bedroom. Noctis feels his knees weaken from that searing sound alone and is woefully unprepared when his Shield bends to capture his lips in a furious kiss. His kiss is nothing short of an absolute demand, and Noctis struggles to keep pace and bottle his moans. As his weight presses his lean body against the door, the prince gasps as his lover rubs his large hands along his sides, down to his hips, where he yanks him closer.

 

When Noctis stands on his tiptoes to gain better leverage, Gladiolus grows impatient and breaks the kiss, leaving the prince in a whirlwind daze, whining for his return. Noctis yelps with surprise as Gladiolus parts and hoists him higher by his thighs, then sliding between his legs. “Here, shortie,” he teases, grinning wolfishly before slipping his tongue between his pretty lips again, grinding their hips together.

 

“Shut up—you’re too tall,” shakily breathes the prince between kisses, flushed. Noctis feels Gladiolus everywhere, encasing him in dizzying heat and friction. His smoky scent, his desperate lips that consume each moan his throat releases, the delicious roll of his hips, and being so easily manhandled all overwhelm Noctis in the moment. He is melting in his hold, and all he can do is undulate their hips together and thread his hands through his lover’s hair and tug, earning a strong, low groan.

 

Tremors claim his small frame as Gladiolus trails his kisses down to the fair column of his neck, then biting, sucking, and reddening the skin. Noctis wants to whine about how the jerk should not be trying to mark on such exposable skin, but he could not find the words he wishes to speak. He loves how his beard simultaneously tickles and scratches as Gladiolus works along his neck and jaw, and he loves the feeling of his arousal pressing against his own.

 

“Gladio, _please_ ,” he manages to bite out.

 

Confusion settles in his blue hues when his Shield lets him on the floor and removes himself completely, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Noctis sees his dilated amber eyes, full of wanton desire, and it grips hold of the prince relentlessly. Noctis aches for his heat to return, and his shoulders tense in anticipation as Gladiolus speaks.

 

“Bed.”

 

Noctis immediately scrambles to one of the motel beds, nearly tripping in the rush. He sits on the edge, pulse racing and heart pounding in his ears, waiting, needing for Gladiolus to push and fuck him into mattress.

 

Gladiolus breathes heavily through flared nostrils. “Take your shirt off.”

 

Noctis obeys, revealing an expanse of smooth muscles, and there is something wondrously appealing about how his Shield is so commanding like this. He discards his shirt to the floor, glancing at Gladiolus with shy eyes, redden cheeks, and kiss-swollen lips. His expression must have provoked something deeply wild within the man, because Gladiolus is upon his body with all swiftness, which shifts his body further onto the plush bed. His bodyguard pins his wrists above his head with one hand, and Gladiolus shamelessly roams his eyes over what is his, causing Noctis to squirm.

 

Noctis closes his eyes as Gladiolus continues with his endless torment, and he forgoes to reprimand his lover when he nibbles and sucks on his skin. The beard that he so adores tickles as Gladiolus deliberately rubs along his chest, and the prince could murmur keen moans. When Gladiolus captures his nipple with his mouth and pinches the other with his free hand, Noctis arches his back to the tingling, pleasurable sensation that rocks his body. His arms struggle to free from from his tight grip, but Gladiolus’s monstrous strength prevents such a thing from happening.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” groans Gladiolus, who then plays with his nipple between his teeth, delighting in the way Noctis shivers and sighs. His calloused fingers roll and abuse the other nipple, and he chuckles at the prince’s keening. “What do you want?” he asks after he rises from his chest, watching Noctis with piercing eyes.

 

“Just . . . “ His expression twists, struggling to form coherent words. Gladiolus’s voice is low and beautiful and he could hardly stand it anymore. “Just get to it already!”

 

“Oh?” He hums with mischievousness in his voice, snickering. “Very well, your Highness.”

 

Noctis find that his arms are free once Gladiolus strips him of the rest of his clothing in ragged jerks, and the concern that he may tear the fabric disappears when Gladiolus seizes and strokes his cock, already slick with precum. His moans echo throughout the room and his thighs twitch from his simple touch, but his voice cracks with a sob when Gladiolus shifts his body to take his cock into his mouth. His eyes screw shut, unable to watch Gladiolus bob his head or roll his tongue against the underside of his sensitive tip. The heat and the wetness are sensations that has him panting in harsh breaths, and his hands wander to clench onto his lover’s hair. He quivers, and his thighs begin to enclose and crush Gladiolus with a gentle pressure.

 

Gladiolus _moans_ , and Noctis nearly loses himself to the vibrations surrounding his dick, to how his beard caresses his inner thighs. Gladiolus settles his hands on top of his thighs as if to bring the prince impossibly closer, and Noctis feels a tension coil deep within, unable to stop his limbs from shaking. Noctis tugs on his raven hair to acquire his attention, and the larger man allows his cock to fall from his mouth. Yet, his grin is cheeky as he flattens his tongue against his aching arousal, licking obscenely along his shaft.

 

Gladiolus whispers hotly through his charming smile, “What is it?”

 

Every word that Noctis speaks sounds breathy. “More, please.”

 

“I know you can do better than that.” Gladiolus growls, sitting back on his legs and removing himself from Noctis completely.

 

Noctis sobs, too desperate to be embarrassed about his desire and too tired of waiting. “Gladio, _please_ fuck me into the bed. _Pretty please_ , I—I need—”

 

“On your knees.” Gladiolus demands as his hands frantically move to unfasten his belt.

 

Noctis manages through his lustful daze to roll onto his hands and knees, shifting impatiently and presenting his ass to Gladiolus. He hears his lover hum and faint shuffling, the opening and closing of a side table. Noctis clenches onto the blue bed sheets, knuckles blooming white with anticipation, realizing that Gladiolus acquired the lubricant he hid when the party first arrived at this motel.

 

Gladiolus settles his palms firmly on his ass, spreading his cheeks and admiring the prince’s twitching hole. Gladiolus adores the intimacy of it all, and how responsive the prince is when he massages his tender flesh. The Shield lovingly spanks his ass, drawing a loud yelp from his throat.

 

The prince growls, indignified and face flushed. His ass stings from the force of his smack, and Noctis grumbles, “Hurry up!”

 

Gladiolus chuckles and uncaps the lubricant bottle, coating his thick fingers.

 

Noctis braces himself, muscles tensing as Gladiolus presses a finger into his hole, immediately probing for what will make him see stars. Being so familiar and in tune with his petite frame, his Shield knows the precise spot that will have the prince screaming, and he rubs his finger against it. He grins at how Noctis jerks forward with a wailing moan, but he holds his hips steady with a free, controlling hand.

 

“You’re tight,” he comments breathily as he fucks Noctis with one finger. “I can’t wait to feel you squeezing me like this.”

 

Fighting the burn of penetration, Noctis whimpers as his lover keeps incessantly rubbing his prostate, needing something bigger to fill him and without the mind to chastise his Shield for all of his lewd words. But Gladiolus slips in a second finger and then a third, scissoring his hole in a deliberate pace. Noctis writhes, and he could feel his cock leaking precum onto the bed beneath his knees, but he could care less. Yet, he suddenly stops thrusting his fingers against the spot that Noctis craves most, and the young prince almost cries in frustration, nails digging into the sheets.

 

“Why don’t you fuck yourself on my hand?” Gladiolus asks, voice dark and husky, as he licks his lips, coaxing Noctis to roll his hips onto his hand by tracing the skin along his thigh.

 

“ _Gladio!_ ” he gripes, furious and panting hard. Gladiolus remains still, and Noctis is so tired of waiting. His whole body trembles as he rocks onto those wonderful fingers, motivated by restlessness and impatience and an intense desire for ecstasy.

 

With rapt attention, Gladiolus hungrily observes  how his Noctis’s greedy hole takes in his thick fingers, and his hand strays to pump his own hard arousal. Gladiolus grunts and thrusts his fingers as Noctis moves against him, breathing in the thick, sweet scent that is the lean man before him. His moans and whimpers are like a melody to his ears, and he marvels at how high, how low his smooth voice could go. But Gladiolus is growing impatient, too, and he soon withdraws his fingers from Noctis and reaches for the lubricant.

 

“Don’t be such a baby.” He smirks as Noctis whines at the loss, and he coats his dick with generous amounts of lubricant. Gladiolus shifts forward to where their thighs are touching and his hips are pressed firmly against his ass. He steadies his arousal as he presses inside that tight heat, and a moan emanates deep within him. “Relax, princess.”

 

Noctis’s eyes water from the burning stretch, but he is thankful that his Shield is willing to wait for a few seconds to adjust himself. The heated palm of the man behind him rests pushes down on his upper back, and Noctis finds himself with his front pressed onto the mattress, ass in the air and cheek firmly on the bed. He blushes from the position for which Gladiolus hungrily lusts and wants to move, despite his better judgement.

 

When Noctis obeys, Gladiolus grips his hip with bruising force and moves in spite of him, sinking into his smaller frame with a powerful moan tearing through his throat. Noctis just grits his teeth and bears the pain and discomfort of having the man inside of him, large and filling. Inch by inch, his Shield slides into his body deeper until he fully seats inside, and harsh pants and gasps pour from his mouth as he vainly attempts to relax. It somewhat helps when Gladiolus rubs his lower back in soothing motions.

 

Feeling the first thrusts, Noctis is still quite far from ready and gasps, screwing his eyes tightly, “Gladio, w-wait!”

 

To his surprise, Gladiolus does stop, but that does not prevent his onslaught of teasing words. “Our future King can’t handle gettin’ rough, huh?” he snickers, although his words lack bite, distracted by the muscles squeezes around his cock.

 

Noctis does his best to glare at the man from the corner of his teary eyes, and he grits, “Move.”

 

“You can handle it, Noct. I’ll make you into a great King.” Gladiolus chuckles with affection edging into his voice, adoring how stubborn his lover can be at times like this. He gives a throaty laugh when Noctis argues and complains at him. Gladiolus shifts his arms to Noctis’s sides to support himself on the bed, and he hovers over his small frame. Gladiolus begins to thrust again, slow and easy but without relent, the glorious memory of fucking the prince like this burning into his mind. He never wants to forget this, and he will never allow Noctis to forget this either.

 

The depth and angle suddenly changes, forcing his thighs to twitch beyond his control. Sweet whimpers fall from kiss-swollen lips as Noctis manages to focus on the spikes of pleasure beyond the burn of being stretched. A fraction of his coherent mind tells of how much he loves how much more physically massive Gladiolus is, how safe he feels beneath his muscular, tattooed body, and how he craves his lover in every way. Yet the crushing weight he feels above his body is enough to remember that Gladiolus could break him.

 

A soft scream escapes his slack mouth as Gladiolus quickens to a brutal pace, ramming into and rubbing against his prostate. A chorus of demands, moans, and begging sings from his open lips, and clenching the sheets between his knuckles is no longer satisfying. His arms snake to his Shield’s strong arms as pillars upon which to cling, and he allows his own hands to be taken by the calloused hands of his lover. A pressure builds in the deep pit of his stomach, a force that needs the pure ecstasy of release.

 

Gladiolus punctuates every moan with a thrust deeper than the last, and he wants this moment to last forever. The Shield wants to forget everything and anything that is not Noctis, and his hands shift to grab, pin, and squeeze his wrists to the bed. His amber eyes shut tightly as breathes in the scent of his lover, and his hips buck into his pliant body with all the energy he can muster.

 

Tears flow free from his blue eyes as he drools onto the mattress, which bounces and dangerously creaks with the heavy of weight of two men fucking with urgency and need. When the prince _screams_ his name, Noctis feels the body above his own shudder from the sound of his pure gratification and bliss. His body starts to shake violently as Gladiolus just keeps thrusting in and out of his hole, and his cock is weeping for release.

 

A wooden crack sounds beneath the pair and throughout the room, but Noctis is too gone to care.

 

“Shit,” grunts Gladiolus, grimacing and wondering how the hell is going to explain this to the others later. He clears those thoughts from his mind, choosing to focus on the pinned pretty thing writhing beneath his strong hold instead and the touch of skin against his thighs.

 

Noctis cries, every muscle in body tensing, and the pressure becomes too much for the prince to endure any longer. His vision goes white. “Gladio, I’m—I _can’t_ —I’m gonna—”

 

The prince goes rigid as spurts of cum coat the sheets beneath him, and then he trembles from the exhaustion of keeping pace with Gladiolus.

 

Those muscles tighten around his cock, and Gladiolus shouts his release as he thrusts erratically into that pliant heat, filling Noctis to the brim with cum. After a silent minute of jerky hips and panting into the air, Gladiolus releases those wrists and faintly worries if his skin will bruise. His hums are quiet as he slowly withdraws his arousal from his hole, and immediately he can see the cum dribble from his abused, twitching ass. His nostrils flare at the beautiful sight before him, and Gladiolus sighs, rubbing his ass for a brief moment.

 

Noctis could only weakly whimper, feeling himself teeter onto the edge of unconsciousness as he collapses onto the bed, without caring about how he is lying in his own release. The tension in his shoulders and all of his agitation is gone, he notices as he lies beside Noctis, moving to stroke his redden cheeks with a careful finger.

 

Noctis mumbles something.

 

“What was that?” He asks, quirking a brow. His skin feels hot and soft.

 

“Iggy’s gonna kill us,” he mumbles again.

 

Gladiolus nervously chuckles, scratching his beard as he watches Noctis drift asleep.

  
Noctis deserves some rest for being so good.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated, thank you!


End file.
